The unprecedented pace at which genetic technology and knowledge is advancing threatens to overwhelm society's ability to provide sound ethical guidance regarding how such advances should be used. Given the complexity of the science and the difficult ethical choices society is faced with, the development of individuals who have expertise in both areas would be highly desirable. With this goal in mind, this research proposal seeks to provide Dr. Sikela, an established genome scientist, with a rigorous and effective training experience in biomedical ethics, with a specific focus on the ethical and societal implications of genetic enhancement technologies. Drs. Mark Yarborough and Eric Juengst will serve as co-sponsors of the fellowship. The training experience will focus primarily on research (80 percent), with some time also devoted to coursework (15 percent) and teaching (5 percent). The research will investigate several critical issues related to genetic enhancement technology, including an investigation of the ethical challenges that might be posed by the ability to alter the genetic makeup of future generations. The research will be comprised of discussions with sponsors and other experts in the field, reading of relevant literature, and active involvement in conferences, seminars, courses, and teaching that relate to biomedical ethics and genetic enhancement. It is the intent of this training experience to provide Dr. Sikela with the expertise that will allow him to make significant contributions to society's effort to deal with these emerging ethical issues.